The world has moved to embrace the Internet. In fact, the Internet has become a world of its own: a world of information, a world of marketing, a world in which virtually anything can be brought to anyone, anywhere. If the Internet is a world in itself, then intranets are enterprises in themselves. Knowledge and domain components—from purchasing orders, insurance policies and tax returns to shoes, chainsaws and paper clips, as well as customers, employees, and infrastructure—everything is available through Web applications, or soon will be. The Internet offers an enormous connectivity advantage: the ability to maintain information and business rules in one place, accessible by anyone we wish it to be accessible to.
Like most modern software applications, browser-based applications typically use a client that runs in a web browser or on a handheld wireless device, a server that provides a centralized application that centrally manages application data and the business logic, and a protocol that governs the communications between the client and the server. However, applications designed for the Internet are far more primitive and far less powerful than LAN-based client/server applications because web browsers must work on as many platforms and systems as possible, and because the protocols that made the Internet a worldwide success were, by design, limited in features. As such, missing from Web applications are manageable windows, multiple document interfaces, drag-and-drop, in-line editing, automatic completions, different views on the same data, updating while typing or selecting, automatic spell checking, intelligent lookups, instant calculations, and many other powerful interactive end user tools that are now standard features on personal computers and workstations everywhere. Typically, users have to press Submit, Search, Continue, Next, or a similar button for their input to have any effect, often resulting in a completely new page loading into their browser. As Web applications attempt to handle increasingly complex business data, users find themselves filling in huge forms, then being notified about typos or incompleteness only after pressing Submit.
To address the deficiencies and limitations of the web browser, a new class of client technologies has emerged. These technologies enable developers to create “rich” Internet applications (RIAs). RIAs are friendly, data-driven applications that run in web browsers and other “thin” client environments, providing advanced UI features that significantly enhance the browser user's experience.
RIAs can be developed using frameworks and technologies based on several popular platforms, including Macromedia Flash, Sun Java, Microsoft ASP.NET, DHTML (Dynamic HTML), JavaScript, HTML, Extensible Markup Language (XML), cascading style sheets (CSS), the Document Object Model (DOM), and the Microsoft XMLHTTPRequest object.
What, then, are users missing, from an interaction perspective, in current Web pages? It is not the mouse, which is an intrinsic part of any Web experience and is often the only device available to interact with a Web page. It is also not the WYSIWYG nature of modern GUI-based applications. HTML in itself is quite rich in formatting text, adding pictures, movies and everything else that make web pages appealing. HTML is designed primarily for the presentation of such information. However, because it must display this information using different browsers across a diverse range of platforms and systems, HTML offers only a simple user interface that is relatively primitive by modern server-based application standards. Consequently, Web applications are seriously handicapped when delivering interactive applications. Alternatives, such as replacing HTML pages by Java applets or full-page Flash applications, can enhance interaction but they have other disadvantages, which is a reason many companies tend to stick with HTML and JavaScript when moving their applications to the Web.
What users are primarily missing from their Internet or online environment is feedback. Web applications cannot provide users with feedback, the essential element of intelligent interaction that users have come to expect from their personal computers and workstations. Web pages are relatively static. They cannot be automatically responsive to user input. Instead, users must push a Submit button and wait for the page to redraw before getting any useful feedback on the data they typed into a form. This is totally contrary to the user experience provided by today's stand-alone or client/server applications (e.g. Microsoft Word) where instantaneous feedback is a common and expected feature (e.g. highlighting of spelling mistakes).
The ability to provide immediate feedback on user actions would be advantageous in turning Web applications into interactive applications.